1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a fan vibration damping structure and a fan with the vibration damping structure. The fan vibration damping structure is able to reduce vibration of the fan in operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that cooling fan is a heat dissipation unit, which has very good heat dissipation efficiency and is very flexible to assemble with other heat dissipation component. The cooling fan is widely applied to various apparatuses necessitating heat dissipation, including transportation tools, domestic electrical products and air-conditioning equipments, to dissipate the heat generated by these apparatuses.
The inductive magnetization between the rotor and stator of the cooling fan causes the rotor to rotate relative to the stator. The blades of the fan impeller on the rotor are rotated along with the rotor to forcedly guide airflow for dissipating the heat. The cooling fans can be classified into axial-flow fan, cross-flow fan and centrifugal fan. Currently, the axial-flow fan is most often used to forcedly dissipate the heat generated by the heat generation units or electronic components in the electronic equipment. In operation, the cooling fan will inevitably more or less vibrate to affect the operation of some sophisticated electronic units of the electronic equipment, such as the hard disc. No matter which type the cooling fan pertains to, the cooling fan will vibrate in operation. In certain specific situations, no vibration is allowable. Therefore, it is a currently most critical topic how to eliminate the vibration of the cooling fan.